


Feelings

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante knows nothing once more, F/M, Lady briefly contemplates her mortality and decides, Lady x Vergil, Pizza, almost, dante almost gets pizza, im so sorry honey, to KISS? vERGIL?????, vergil x lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Lady gets hurt and realizes that any job could be her last. Maybe it's time to tell Vergil how she feels...
Relationships: Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Feelings

She woke up gasping, and then burst into a cough, which made her back and head throb. “Shit…” she bit her lip, and blinked away the haze of sleep. She was on the couch at the office. Soft blue blanket pulled over her, a bandage around her head.

“You’re awake!” Dante’s voice, much too loud, pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Dante… what happened? The last I remember…” Lady paused, they had been facing a whole host of demons, and their leader—some sort of old god summoned from the depths of hell (or so they said). All in a day’s work, of course, but she couldn’t remember anything past getting rid of most of the hoard.

“You were injured,” Vergil stepped down from the stairs. He wasn’t wearing his typical blue coat, and though his hair was still brushed back away from his face it was more of a mess than usual. “It’s no wonder you can’t remember.”

“You hit your head pretty hard.” Dante frowned, “There was a lot of blood. Vergil was freaking out.”

Vergil scoffed, “Tch. I was _not_.”

“He was.” Dante stood, grabbing his coat. “I’m going to pick up my pizza and since I’m out, I’ll grab some pain killers for you. You look like you need ‘em.”

“I really don’t remember anything. But… it couldn’t have been too bad,” Lady said, glancing up at where Dante had paused in the doorway.

“It would have been a lot worse,” he said, “If Vergil hadn’t taken the hit for you.” And then he was gone.

Lady was silent for a long moment before turning to look at his twin brother. Vergil had crossed the room to where he had left his teacup on Dante’s desk, lifting it gingerly with his hands, before turning to face her again.

“Is it true?” She frowned, staring into his pale blue eyes. Vergil didn’t respond, taking a sip of his tea. “Answer me!” she snapped.

Vergil let out a deep sigh, “It _is_ true that, while you were in imminent danger, I pushed you out of the way.”

She bristled, gritting her teeth. “I can take care of myself!”

“If I had _let_ you ‘take care of yourself,’” Vergil said coolly, “You would be _dead_.”

“Please,” Lady scoffed, “You’re exaggerating. I’ve been hit hard before, Vergil. I’ve broken bones, I’ve been cut. I could have taken it—” As she ranted he moved silently across the room to where his coat hung up on the rack by the door He lifted it off the hook. “Where are you going?” Lady frowned, but he just silently tossed her the blue coat, and she just barely caught it. It was heavy, long, the buttons scratched and dull. As she turned it in her hands, she saw immediately why he had tossed it to her. The front of Vergil’s coat was torn to pieces, absolutely in tatters, the side opposite his heart.

“I was down for too long,” he said, face practically expressionless. “I can still taste the blood. _You_ would be _dead_.”

She couldn’t deny it now. These gashes in his coat were thick. Just imagining them in her chest made her feel sick. The realization of her own mortality hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt a weight on her chest like she had never felt before. _I could have died._ And then what. She ran her hand over Vergil’s coat again. There were so many things that would have been left unsaid. What about their next job? Or their next? Which outing would finally end up killing her?

“Then…” she hesitated, clutching his coat in her hands. “There’s something you should know.”

He set his tea down, “I know the coat is ruined. I’ll find a replacement. It’s quite alright.”

“Not that,” she said rolling her eyes. She still held the heavy fabric in her hands. “I think I need to tell you something, in case next time… you can’t take the hit for me.” The gravity of her words weighed heavy with the following silence. Vergil set his teacup down heavily, his brow furrowed.

“What are you talking about?” he asked, irritation in his blue eyes.

“I’m saying… if I die… you need to know this.” She insisted.

“I’m listening,” he said, gesturing for her to continue. What he didn’t realize was this was so hard. She felt like there were knots in her middle.

“The fact is…. I…” She felt heat rise in her cheeks. Last week she had sat with him in the kitchen, and he had been reading. She had been admiring him from where she sat, the curve of his jaw, the way he seemed so content and absorbed with the book in his hands, pale blue eyes tracing over the words on the page. They had talked before. She liked the way he held the door for her, the way it felt when they stood back to back in a fight. She liked when he told her they would complete their job _together_. 

But, recently it was different. Recently, she was realizing it was more than just admiration. She felt something for him beyond that… “Vergil… the fact is…” she tore her gaze away from his eyes, clinging to his tattered coat for dear life, her cheeks felt like they were on fire. _Why is this so hard? I’ve faced demons and… this…?_ “What I’m trying to say…”

“Are you feeling ill? You’re not making sense.” He frowned, crouching in front of her to press his hand to her forehead. “You _did_ hit your head hard… and now you appear to be very flushed…”

“No!” Lady huffed, “Shut up and listen. I have _feelings_ for you, Vergil.”

There was silence. Lady recognized the expression on Vergil’s face, his eyes searching. She could practically see the gears turning in his head. “Feelings…” he mumbled, “Well, I suppose I have feelings for you too.” Her heart skipped a beat.

“Y-you—”

“And everyone else… of course.”

“What?”

“Dante makes me feel…” he paused, “ _Irritated._ Trish— _”_ Lady groaned, dropping her head against his tattered coat.

“Forget about Dante and the others. That’s not the point. How do _I_ make you feel?”

“Confused,” he said without pause. And _then_ he hesitated. “I used to think everything in life was so straightforward. I had my beliefs and I had my goals. I knew what I was seeking and I knew what I had to do to get there. But now… there’s you. Everything is jumbled in my mind. I want something… but I don’t know how to attain it. I try to think logically—”

“Don’t think,” She said.

“W-what?” Vergil blinked, as if it was the most absurd thing he’d heard.

“I said 'Stop thinking,'” she said, tossing aside his coat, reaching out for him. She cupped both his cheeks, pulling him towards her to press a firm kiss to his lips. He tensed beneath her touch, and then tilted his head as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He was hot against her as she deepened the kiss and his hands tightening on her hips.

When she pulled away, too soon, he held on to her. His eyes wide, cheeks flushed. “I see…. _Those_ feelings.” His hands left her side, and her heart dropped. Of course, Vergil didn’t feel that way…. How could she be so stupid to think…?

“You don’t have… _those_ feelings…” she whispered.

Vergil didn’t answer, raising his hand, and hesitating for a long moment before touching her cheek. “My feelings for you are a jumble,” he murmured, studying her, “But… when you kissed me it seemed as though… the puzzle was being put together at last…” he hesitated, leaning close. Lady’s heart skipped a beat. And then he kissed her tenderly once more… a chaste, quick kiss, thumb brushing her jaw. Just as she was about to kiss him again the door swung open, and there was the sound of heavy boots on the hardwood floor.

“I’m baaaack!” Dante sang as Lady sat bolt upright, cheeks as hot as Vergil’s touch. The younger of the twins paused in the doorway, glancing suspiciously between the two. Vergil reached out and grabbed his tea, sitting back in his chair and taking a sip of his drink as if nothing had happened. “What are you two doing?” Dante frowned.

“Vergil was showing me his coat,” Lady said, reaching out to grasp the heavy blue fabric.

Dante narrowed his eyes for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders with a laugh. “Yeah, it’s pretty busted, huh?” He crossed the room and handed Lady a little bag. “Here, some pain meds. And now, at last, I can enjoy my pizza.” He marched over to his desk, setting the pizza box down and dropping back into his chair, kicking his boots up on his desk and grabbing that first slice… just as the phone rang. “For the love of…”

“You better answer that, cowboy,” Lady said, leaning back on the sofa, and opening the bottle of ibuprofen. “I’m out of commission. And Vergil doesn’t know how phones work.”

Vergil glanced towards her over his tea, brows drawn together. She winked, and he quickly looked away, a nearly imperceptible blush rising on his cheeks.

Dante let out a heavy sigh as the ring sounded out once more, and he lifted the phone from the switch hook. “Devil May Cry.” Another job, possibly. Lady glanced over at Vergil. She was glad she told him. Though…. She had no idea what it meant for their future… _together_. She was glad he knew and… he had _kissed her_. He met her eyes over his tea once more. _The feelings are mutual._


End file.
